Character Change
Character Change (also known as Chara Change) is a Guardian Character's ability to grant his or her master special abilities and become a certain person that the Guardian Character was born from. Once a person Character Changes, something will appear on their bodies as an aspect to the change. Though Character Change is controlled by Guardian Characters, it has happened that the user can burst into a Character Change on his or her own when he or she is exposed to something that provokes his or her personality. People Known to Character Change Amu Hinamori Whenever Amu Character Changes with one of her Guardian Characters (Ran, Miki, Suu, or Dia), her hair clip will change shape depending on what character she changes into. *'Ran ' When Amu Character Changes with Ran, her hairclip will turn into a red heart and then wing-like energy objects appear around her legs and arms and she will be given increased athletic abilities, even flying. She also becomes honest. *'Miki ' When Amu Character Changes with Miki, her hairclip turns into a blue spade and she will be able to do artistic properties, such as painting. She also becomes more level- headed. *'Su' When Amu Character Changes with Su, her hairclip turns to a green clover and she is bestowed cooking and housekeeping skills. At some point, she will also become "too girly." *'Dia' When Amu Character Changes with Dia, her hairclip turns to a yellow diamond and she will become a positive person with a shiny smile. This also serves to calm Amu down. Since Dia represents the light in Amu's heart, she will also emit a shine. *'Il ' In the manga, Amu once underwent Character Change with Utau's Guardian Character, Il. During this change, she receives a pair of bat wings and is able to fly, although the control is purely manifested by Il's will. Utau Hoshina *'Il ' When Utau sings on stage, she will Character Change with Il and she receives a pair of bat wings and is able to pull out the audience's Heart's Eggs and turn them into X-Eggs. *'El' It is possible that when Utau sees Ikuto and tries to shows her love to him she Character Changes with El. *'X-Dia ' While executing their plan to find the Embryo, Utau Character Changes with Amu's Guardian Character, Dia, to record hypnotizing songs that lures those who listen to her Black Diamond CDs, which are made with X-Eggs, to where she is singing at the same time and then pull out their Heart's Eggs and turn them into X-Eggs. Tadase Hotori *'Kiseki' When Tadase Character Changes with Kiseki, a golden crown will appear on his head and he can use a golden staff to perform the attack "Holy Crown". But it's more commonly used as a defensive act. Though he can Character Change at will, it has happened that whenever someone says the word "ouji (prince)" in his presence, he will immediately Character Change and become an egotistical king with extraordinary (and extraordinarily dramatic) amounts of power. He also has a tendency towards, within most, if not all, cases, emitting flames from his body (despite generally not deliberately placing them for anything). Episode 39 implies that they are literally there, as they assist within lighting a darkened, abandoned house of the Guardians' entrance, something which, according towards himself, was his intention. Ikuto Tsukiyomi *'Yoru' Ikuto gains a pair of cat ears and tail when he Character Changes with Yoru. He also has cat-like abilities, and form gigantic virtual cat claws to attack or catch an X-Egg. Waving catnip in front of his face can provoke Ikuto's Character Change by making him catlike. Nagihiko Fujisaki *'Temari' Nagihiko becomes aggressive and dangerous when he Character Changes with Temari. As aspect to his Character Change, his hairclip is covered by sakura blossoms and he wields a naginata. *'Rhythm' Nagihiko becomes sporty and outgoing when he Character Changes with Rhythm. As aspect to the change, he gets blue headphones around his neck. Kukai Souma *'Daichi' Kukai becomes even more athletic when he Character Changes with Daichi. As an aspect to his Character Change, a star-shaped hairclip will appear on his head. He also receives a star-covered skateboard which can fly short distances. Yaya Yuiki *'Pepe' When Character Changing with Pepe, Yaya gets a baby's bib and a baby item as a weapon. In addition, she gets a baby personality, an example being a tendency to whine and cry when something goes wrong. Her primary weapon during the change is a rattle that can become many times larger than herself. Kairi Sanjo *'Musashi' When Character Changing with Musashi, Kairi's hairstyle alters to a samurai to match his character's own. He conjures up a bokuto for attacking, or for defense by projecting a green shield. Kairi also becomes a serious person, almost like a samurai. Rima Mashiro *'KusuKusu' Rima gets facepaint like Kusukusu when she Character Changes: a star on the left cheek, and a teardrop on the other. To her embarrassment, she becomes a comedic person with a phrase and pose typically done after the change: "Bala-balance." She can change at will, but often does unwillingly if someone tells a bad joke, or performs one incorrectly. Lulu De Morcerf *'Nana' Lulu's hairclip changes to a big purple and white flower when she Character Changes with Nana. During the change, she speaks with a Nagoya accent and can use a ruby necklace to hypnotize and persuade people to do what they want but lack the confidence to do it on their own. Also during change, she can always speak her mind. Rikka Hiiragi *'Hotaru' Rikka's ribbons change to yellow sun hairclips when she Character Changes with Hotaru. In Character Change, she is calm and thoughtful, such as being able to talk when she has stage fright. Confusion Character Change In the second season of the anime, a new strategy to find the Embryo is formed by Easter. By using Lulu's necklace, the Heart's Egg turns into a Mystery Egg and takes over its owner, taking control in a Confusion Character Change, also known as Nazo Chara Change. Those who have fallen victim to this Character Change are: *'Manami' *'Hitomi' *'Mamoru Mizuno' *'Yugaku Iwagaki' *'Maku' *'Koyami' *'Santa Claus' *'Kiko Ebihara & You Ebihara ' *'Chiyoko Nakayama' *'Saaya Yamabuki' *'Fuyuki Kirishima' *'Yukina Kogure' *'Young Girl' *'Mimori' *'Haruki Maruyama' *'Nemi and Nami' *'Wakana' *'Yua Sakurai' Gallery Photo13.jpg|Guardians' Character Changes See also *Guardian Character *Character Transformation *Heart's Egg *Mystery Eggs Category: Magic